Nienke Martens
Nienke Martens is the main protagonist of Het Huis Anubis and the original Dutch version of Nina Martin. She is portrayed by Loek Beernink. View the Nienke Martens Gallery About Nienke is the newcomer -- she's shy and mysterious, and her arrival causes a lot of commotion at the school and the house. Nienke's arrival took place at the beginning, just after Joyce's disappearance. Only Patricia found this very suspicious and didn't accept Nienke at first. She was bullied and severely tested. She has lost both parents at a young age and lived with her grandmother for 12 years, but was sent off to The House of Anubis because her grandmother was growing too old to take care of her. She was also kidnapped by Wolf also known as the Raven because they thought that she the chosen one was but it doesn't work they poisoned her and she was brought to a hospital. The difference between the houses are Nienke is not the chosen one the chosen one is Noa. Later, her housemates started to accept her presence, and this is mainly due to her pleasant personality. Nienke is the first to know about and contact Sarah, who informs her of the mystery, and she continues to the bitter end, despite the danger.She is very shy and is in love with Fabian, they start dating later in the series. When Amber knew about the secret, they made the Club of the Old Willow. Amber came up with Sibuna and Nienke thought that it a good code. At the end of Season 1 Nienke and Fabian shares a kiss, which complicates thing in season 2, both of them is afraid to make a move, but they later end up dating. But it wasn't long until there was a new boy in the house "Jimmy", Trudie's son, he was a "hot" ladies man. Nienke had a crush on him, and later passed out in class, Jimmy helped her recover, and they went on a date which Nienke described to Fabian and Mick as a thank you. When Nienke and Jimmy arrives home from the date they almost kiss, which Fabian sees but Fabian walks away to quickly to see that they didn't actually kissed. Fabian got mad and he and Nienke broke up. Later Nienke actually kisses Jimmy in the laundry room, which she then regrets and breaks up with him. A little while after that everything is awkward between Fabian and Nienke causing Fabian to leave the club. Nienke apologizes with a letter later, saying that she is sorry and that she is still in love with him, unfortunately she is kidnapped during that field trip, and poisoned causing her to have a temporary amnesia, she can't remember anything that has happened the two past weeks, Jimmy of course takes advantage of that and she still thinks that Jimmy and her are dating. Fabian accidentally drops his later in the hospital, which Jimmy finds and steals, it wasn't long until they expose him causing him to leave in anger. Later Nienke find the letter she wrote for Fabian and remembered everything, she goes to the place were Wolf/Raven kidnapped. Everything is now good between Fabian and Nienke, until the movie "De Terugkeer van Sibuna" (the return of Sibuna) where they are broken up but they end up dating again.Nienke and Amber are best friends and shared a room at first, but since Victor ordered them to change rooms in Season 3, she shares one with Patricia, causing Patricia to come to respect her more. Patricia and Nienke are good friends now. Nienke gets very depressed when Fabian "dies", she is not willing to continue with Sibuna, as it is to dangerous. But she later changes her mind, and soon learns that Fabian is still alive, and was kidnapped by an evil doctor called "Jakob" and his son "Matthijs". While Fabian was still in the hospital he shared a room with the friendly Matthijs, who Nienke had befriended, and possibly had a little crush on. Relationships Amber Rozenberg (2006-present; Best friend, Roommates) Amber became her very first friend since they were room mates, they both spent time together in the Sibuna club. Especially also with Fabian and Appie. When Nienke was locked in the attic, Amber was very worried to her. Also when Nienke was kidnapped, Amber was also worried and even when Nienke was in the hospital. Amber did everything, just to visit her.They were very close, and open up to each other, even in Season 1.They have many moments together, even in the 3 movies. (See Nienkamber) Patricia Soeters (2006-present; Friends, Former Frenemies, Roommates) ' At first, she and Patricia were enemies from the beginning of the Season, Patricia accused her that she has something to do with Joyce's disappearance, until she realizes that she is innocent.She apologizes to her, and became good friends.She also became a Sibuna member.At Season 2, she quits on the club for Joyce, but promised her that she will not say anything about it to Joyce. Fabian Ruitenburg ('2006-present; current boyfriend) Even when Nienke was a newcomer, Fabian was already nice to her, for the reason that he had a crush on her on the first series. As the series goes, the two develops feelings for each other.Fabian also was Nienke's first friend (with Amber).Even though at Season 2 their relationship was complicated, at the end, they are still strong at each other.They have many moments in the whole series. (See Fabienke). Appie Tayibi (2006-present; Good Friends) ' Appie was friendly to her, even though he tried to scare her in the attic with Patricia.Appie became a member of Sibuna when he notices that Nienke and Fabian sneaks out eveynight and tried to find out what they're doing and Nienke tells him everything.Nienke was concerned when he saw Appie on the hospital on "The Return of Sibuna", showing that they are good friends. Irene Martens '(since birth-present, Granmother) Nienke and Irene are very close, when her parents died. Before Irene left on the taxi, she gave a bracelet to Nienke. Irene tells that she can't visit the doctor because she has arthritis.At Season 2, Irene suffered a coma, and Nienke wanted to do anything to make her "Oma" (grandmother) wake up..In the end of Season 2, Nienke was very happy when they were together. Mara Sabri (2006-07; Friend) When Nienke arrived on Anubis house as a new student, Mara was friendly to her.She even welcomes her, unlike Patricia.They were good friends but didn't talk much to each other. Sarah Winsbrugge-Hennegouwen (2006; Friend, Ally) When Nienke was taking a walk with her Oma, to look at the paintings, one of the paintings is the boarding school. Sarah appeared out of nowhere, and warns her because, the house was a dark house, with a scary attic and said that the black bird is watching (which was Victor).She is the one who gave Nienke the locket and told her that there is a hidden treasure in the house.When Sarah died, Nienke visits her funeral.Sometimes, Sarah appears in her dreams. Category:Het Huis Anubis Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Members of Sibuna